Survival
by Stickbug11
Summary: No supplies...No food...No water.  All he has is the determaination to see his brother and friends again.  He must learn to survive not just to be united, but to live and see another day.  Rated T.  Not really a pairing story, but some could disaree.
1. Day 01

Survival

Hey everyone. This is a side-project to Against All Odds. It's going to take up to two weeks to get the next chapter out, so I'm giving you this so you guys have something from me. Rolling in the Deep will not have any other chapters posted until Against All Odds is finished. Don't ask why, it just won't be. I have a pretty important poll up on my profile that will determine some of my stories. (If you don't have an account you can review on the subject) I don't like to think of this story with any romance/pairing, it's mostly friendship, but you might think its pairings, but it's really not. (Ex: excessive hugging at end of story, meant to be friendship) That's about it so enjoy. (P.S. my layout is acting funny yet again, the second some lines are indented when they shouldn't be)

Day 01

Chris and Martin were picking up speed as they raced along the Australian Outback. They were taking a break from work that day and decided to hang out in the Outback. Right now the two brothers were speeding along on their buzz bikes Aviva had modified for the desert. They were racing back to the Tortuga after a long day outside.

"Catch me if you can slowpoke," Martin called to his brother who was close behind.

"Oh, it's on now!" Chris yelled back.

Their trash-talking was brought to a halt when Martin's creature pod began to vibrate. It was Koki.

"Hey guys, there's a HUGE sandstorm coming your way, you might want to come in."

"Okay we'll come in now," Martin said uneasily as he looked around. "Chris, that was Koki, there's a sandstorm coming in, we'd better go."

"Okay, let me just fix my bike, the engine stalled again," he replied.

"I'll meet you at the Tortuga,"

Chris sighed as he played with the wiring with the bike. Although he was decent with technology, the tech team were masters with this. He was a biologist, not an engineer. He felt the wind picking up. He'd better fix this fast. Chris quickly attached some wires together and made a spark.

_What was it again, positive to positive, Negative to ground?_

By this time, Chris could feel the wind picking up. Dust storms usually hit 40 miles an hour, but last month, they had one that almost his 120. He needed to get this fixed and fast.

He quickly creature-podded Aviva, "Aviva, how do you fix this thing?" No answer. He tried again, but still no answer. Chris felt some dust hit his face. He was in trouble. Chris knew he couldn't make it to the Tortuga on foot by the time this storm hit, it was forty miles away, he had to get this fixed. At that moment a huge patch of sand struck his face and he was blinded for a few precious seconds. When he regained his vision, he saw a horror scene. A large dust cloud was moving toward him. The wind was picking up as well. Judging from his measurer, the wind was up to 160 miles per hour. The cloud moved closer to him and it looked as menacing as ever. He frantically attempted to call his brother for help. But alas he couldn't.

"OH GOD!" Chris yelled as he made a desperate attempt to shield himself from the dust that engulfed him.

Meanwhile, at the Tortuga, everything was going crazy. Jimmy had boarded up all windows; Koki had moved anything that could potentially hurt them downstairs. The team was readying for a storm. Aviva was frantically pacing back and forth around the ship, desperately waiting for the brothers to come back.

"This isn't like them," she said quickly, "There're usually back by now."

"Relax," Koki said although her tone was nervous, "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"The storm is moving in," Jimmy said, "We need to lock the doors."

Aviva continued to pace. "I hope my bikes held up," she said as she continued to mumble to herself.

A few minutes later, Martin showed up out of breath. He frantically looked around and paled.

"Good your back," Koki said.

Aviva saw something was up, "Where's Chris?"

Martin's eyes got wide, "You mean he's not here with you!"

"No we thought you two were together, "Aviva said going back to nervous personality.

"His bike broke down and he was fixing it, when he didn't pass me, I thought he went another way," Martin said bolting to the communications screen.

"Chris come in!" he shouted as he called him. No answer. "Koki clear up the signal!"

Koki dashed over and tried to clear it up. "It's not working, out antennae is down!"

Martin dashed to the door to attempt to fix it, but Aviva stopped him.

"Martin don't do it! The storm's picking up!"

Martin push her hand away violently, "I don't care, my brother is out there and he could be hurt!"

Aviva sighed as he dashed out and looked at Koki who shrugged. A few minutes later, Martin came running in and went to the communications terminal.

"Chris come in! Chris! Chris!"

A faint image appeared on the screen and although it was static, Martin could make out a faint, green image. A single word came out of Chris's mouth.

"Help"

The image went blank after that.

Martin grabbed the keys to his bike and started to run out to search for his brother when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. It was Koki.

"Don't do it Martin, it's too dangerous."

Martin looked at her square in the face, "My brother is out there, probably half-dead, and you two expect me to stay here and watch?"

"We just don't want another victim," Aviva said to him in a calm voice.

"I...don't…care. I'm not going to stay here while Chris is out there, I'm going," Martin said with his eyes narrowed.

"Trust me, I want to rescue Chris too, but what are we going to earn if you get yourself stuck out there too," Aviva pleaded to him.

Martin thought for a moment and sighed. They were right, if he got himself stuck out there, they had two victims.

"We'll go look for him after the storm is over," Koki said to him.

Martin looked at the door and closed it.

_Sorry Chris_ he thought.

At that moment Jimmy came bolting down from the pilot cabin.

"THE STORM'S ABOUT TO HIT"

In a flash everything blacked out and screams rang out.

Chris gingerly opened his eyes and looked around. He felt his temple which had been severely scratched. He sat up and froze in shock as he saw a pack of dingoes staring right at him.

TBC

Well there's part one for you. I know, Martin went a little OOC, but I tried to imagine what he would be like if his brother was lost. I have my work cut out for me. It seems like just last week there was only 15 stories on this archive, oh wait, that was last week. XD. Well there's my failed attempt at humor. I'll try to get part two out this out this weekend, but no promises. Well, bye. Oh here's the indent I was talking about. I'll try to get that problem fixed too.


	2. Night 01

**Survival**

**Part 2:**

A/N: well, here it is…bet you didn't see this coming :D

-Line break since asterisks don't work-

There are two things to remember when facing a large pack of potential wild animals.

One, don't flipping scream.

And of course, the more obvious of the two, stay still.

A Dingo would only attack if their primary target is A.) Showing fear, or B.)Is running away.

Knowing this, Chris chose to not be that idiot that gets killed by a pack of dogs, and stay very still. It didn't help that he had cuts and scratches over his body that he wouldn't mind cleaning. Nor did it help that the summer heat was making the excessive sweat fall into those various injuries. And of course, it didn't help that the one question running through his mind was 'what the heck just happened.'

Yeah…he was in for a long few minutes.

-Line Break because again, fanfiction thought it would be genius to get rid of asterisks-

Australian sandstorms don't usually hit hard, but this was a brutal exception.

The Tortuga was trashed…to say the least. Bookshelves filled with various research documents were toppled over and quite a few computers wouldn't be having any Google searches anytime soon. Plants had toppled over and not to mention the various shattered windows.

"Mother of heck," Martin said when he rose to his feet after pushing a stray bookshelf off of him, "everyone alright?" he called out.

"I think I'm dead, but other than that, I'm a-okay!" Jimmy groaned as he rose up.

"We're good over here too," Koki said, a little less energetic than usual and she and Aviva emerged out of the various rubble.

It was a quick thought, but a crucial one no less when Martin remembered his brother, "Crap! Okay, the sandstorm is over now! Let's go find Chris!" he exclaimed as he searched for his powersuit.

"Is he joking," Jimmy mumbled to Koki.

"Unfortunately, no, "She replied, "Martin wait!" she yelled as martin was trying to pry the Tortuga doors open.

"Why?" he asked as he slammed his body against the door, an ill tampered effect to try and open it.

"Why? Gee I flipping wonder!" Aviva yelled to Martin, "Did you even THINK to ask if we needed help, did you even THINK to ask if we're actually alright, no you didn't, did you even THINK to figure out whether or not this place is even in proper condition to fly again!"

Jimmy backed away, "Aviva, are you all rig—"

"NO! I'M NOT FLIPPING ALRIGHT! THIS PLACE JUST GOT DESTROYED ALONG WITH THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS WORTH OF TECHNOLOGY, AND YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE ITS NO BIG DEAL! THIS PLACED IS COVERED WITH SAND AND IF MARTIN HAD OPENED THAT DOOR, THIS PLACE WOULD BE FILLED WITH IT TOO!" she yelled rubbing her temple, "but no, God forbid you think about that!"

Martin looked puzzled, "Aviva, Chris is out there, remember? He wasn't in here when the storm hit…"

"YES I KNOW! BUT DO YOU THINK RUNNING OUT THERE WITH ABSOLUTLEY NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON ISS GOING TO HELP THAT!" she shouted back.

Martin's eyes narrowed, "Chris is endangered for his life, and you're saying there's nothing to do about that?"

Aviva rolled her eyes, "Did I SAY that, no, but wouldn't you think to check if this place were safe? The sand could cave in on us any minute, shouldn't we, I don't know maybe try to salvage some of this before we burst out yelling 'Chris, oh Chris where are you, cause' you'll obviously be in shouting ranger!"

Martin took a step forward, "EXCUSE ME IF I CARE ABOUT THE LIFE OF MY OWN BROTHER THAN SOME FLIPPING TECHNOLOGY! EXCUSE ME IF I THINK WE SHOULD SALVVAGE SOME OF THIS HALF FAST MADE CRAP BEFORE WE-"

"What did you just say about my inventions," Aviva said taking a step forward.

"GUYS STOP!" Koki yelled stepping between the two crew member, "We are going to get absolutely nothing done with you two bickering, Martin, you can't serious think we are going to run out there like that, and Aviva, Most of this technology is prototypes, finding Chris should be our top priority before we try to repair them. Let's clean up, and go search for Chris tonight when it's cooler and most of the sand has blown away."

"Koki's right," Jimmy put in, "I think we have some flares, we can use those to signal Chris if he's that far out."

"Fine," Aviva said turning away, "But Martin, if your creature pod is destroyed, don't even THINK you're getting another one."

Martin stayed silent as the others departed away, but spoke up at last in a horribly menacing tone, "I overestimated you guys," he said as the three turned around, "I overestimated your concern for a helpless human being." And with that, he turned away and slammed the door to his room. Koki took a step forward to get him, but Jimmy held her back.

"Let him go, he needs to blow off some steam."

Koki sighed, "You're right, but this is going to be a long week.

-Seriously, what was wrong with asterisks-

Well, the dingoes passed after a few minutes, and Chris sat up to inspect himself.

_A few cuts and bruises, but nothing that's gonna get me killed_ he thought to himself.

He needed to find his way back to the Tortuga, they had landed by a eucalyptus forest, which to his knowledge was east…but where was that. The sun sets in the west, which meant the opposite direction would be east. But he had no way of knowing that without his compass, or the sun setting. He squinted his eyes and looked up towards the sun, it looked to be somewhat around 3:00, but he could never tell, Martin was the one who was good with time.

Martin.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have went back with Martin when the first grains of sand were hitting him. The buzz bike could have been fixed later…how could he have been so naive.

Chris figured that staying still, thinking about an honest mistake would do him no good, he decided to start walking, if he walked in the wrong direction, well, he wouldn't make it that far in the heat of the day anyway. He decided to start walking, night would fall in a few hours, and he could find his directions, and walk towards Sydney or even the Tortuga. He got up to gather his things when he realized something…

He didn't have a pack.

Nor Food…

Nor water…

Nor any sort of communication…

How was he going to survive?

-Line Break-

Okay…looking back at this chapter…its flipping horrible…characters are OC, a bunch of grammar mistakes and the plot itself seems rushed -.-' Sorry guys…I'll do better next time.

So…

UPDATE TIME!

If you've looked at my profile, you would have seen my list of stories, and I'm sorry to say "Off All Days" is at this point, fairly dead. I'm sorry, but it never was written properly in the first place, and frankly, never one of my favorite stories :/

However…

Against All Odds will be updated, I'm gonna try and wrap it up in a few chapters, then begin work on Rolling in the Deep. This will most likely be updated in the next month as well if all goes semi-well. Err…what else…TAB will be updated next week…possible Valentines fic for WK on Thursday, definite one for MC though…

Anyway, thanks for tuning in and again, sorry about this chapter, it's not my best, but c'mon, it's bloody updated XD.

Thanks guys/girls!

-Stick

Edit: Thanks so much for 100 total reviews guys!


End file.
